Username: Aradois3060
by Lumen V
Summary: Lily Evans ama fanfics. Lily Evans tem a meta de vida de descobrir cada final de fic abandonada.


**Disclaimer** : HP pertence a magnífica Rowling.

Username, minha criatividade. U.A.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **UN** : Aradois3060

 **Por** : Lumen V

* * *

Lily Evans amava ler fanfics. Amava a tal ponto de chegar a sonhar com as histórias e fazer teorias mirabolantes a respeito, e odiava com toda alma quando autores sumiam sem dar um fim digno.

Começando do início, de quando surgiu tal paixão avassaladora - _e que continua mesmo com os seus 26 anos e uma vida adulta jogadas na cara_ -, foi nos seus 10 anos. Começou a ler cedo, lá com os seus 3 anos. Ler bem? Lá pelos 7 anos e nunca mais parou. Já leu tantos livros e de todos os gêneros na vida que nem sabe a quantidade exata e sempre que alguém perguntava, só dava um sorriso sem graça e dava a certeza que mais de 100 por via das dúvidas.

E é engraçado como é o envolvimento da leitura com outras situações: leitura e jogos, leituras, jogos e animes, leituras, jogos, animes e fanfics.

Descobrira as fanfics pelos 10 anos, pesquisando no Google a respeito de seus personagens favoritos do momento; Yu Yu Hakusho, à porta de entrada para o glorioso mundo reverso Narniano na vida de um leitor, e maravilhou-se. Ah, famoso Orkut, um ninho lindo e magnífico para (hi)estórias fabulosas e insignificantes. Então veio Inuyasha e assim foi adiante, criando suas próprias, dando teorias nas alheias e imprimindo folhas e mais folhas (frente e verso) das suas preferidas.

Coisa de nerd? Geek? Otaku? Gamer? Lily não gostava de nomeações sem sentido, mas sempre viam com esses olhos.

O lado incrível fora que levara muitos amigos para o caminho da mágica das letras, do qual se orgulhava. Também porquê intimamente, teria com quem discutir sobre. Esse era seu real motivo e que os amigos nunca saibam desse segredo glorioso.

Ler e ouvir músicas, era o paraíso num mundo preto e branco. Seu lugar pessoal e inatingível, onde toda criatividade era agrupada para nunca mais deixar sua mente em paz.

Porém havia algo que quebrava sua alma com toda a força do Mjolnir; autoras que sumiam e por Deuses, Kami's e Merlin's do mundo todo!, ela queria matar e se matar -obviamente, dando um ressuscitar porque adorava as classes de suporte nos Jogos, anyway.

Por que infernos sumiam? Tipo, não davam nem sinal de vida para dizer que foi abandonada ou qualquer informação!

Não sabiam que deixavam mal as pessoas que dedicaram tempo para suas estórias fabulosas e inesquecíveis? Até certo ponto, entendia que as pessoas tinham uma vida para administrar, as vezes falta de inspiração e etc.

Mas não custava tirar o mínimo de um tempinho para noticiar? Falar sobre o que aconteceu, responder os leitores, dar uma informação ao menos se estão vivos, porque querendo ou não, faziam amizades e dividiam um tempo só deles.

Céus, ficava emputecida.

Quantas e quantas histórias dignas de serem um BestSeller em sua humilde opinião, ficaram sem conclusão. Queria morrer, porquê sua curiosidade era de nível extremo. Sem brincadeira nenhuma.

Por essas e a raridade de encontrar boas estorias, tinha que ler algumas que faziam o Halliday* ser mais interessante.

O tempo foi passando e então a vida adulta abriu-lhe as portas sorrindo doce e deveras maquiavélica, susurrando-lhe:

-Venha, você pediu, agora me aceite. Mostrarei-lhe todo dia que ser criança é a melhor coisa do mundo. -E gargalhou com um suave brilho vermelho nos olhos. -Você está tão ferrada!

Sobretudo, veio as escolhas efêmeras: o que ser? O que querer? O que esperar?

Como era difícil essa questão obscena imposta...

Mas para Lily Evans, amante mais árdua de fanfics esquecidas, principalmente depois de anos sem atualização -pelos Deuses, ela tinha 12 anos na época e á última postagem fora quando tinha 13 e meio, com 25 capítulos de uma história fabulosamente inesquecível. E entrando nos seus 17 e 6 meses e anos de espera, houve uma escolha: iria estudar e se dedicar para ser investigadora. Irá achar cada uma ou um deles, irá descobrir cada passo, estudar cada suspiro.

Seu nome era Lily Evans, uma ruiva, cheia de saliência e vontade.

E, com toda sua vontade e curiosidade impostas, ela iria descobrir os finais custe o que custar.

Essa é a sua meta de vida.

* * *

Halliday é um fucking livro de física.

 **N/A: Hello pretty people!**

Depois de tanto tempo, de idas e vindas com minhas insanidades, resolvi voltar. Das ultimas vezes, desisti por perder estórias pois meu estimado boymagia deu recall no MEU not e me fodeu bem quando estava reeditando e reescrevendo Ela É o Cara e outras. Acontece. Mas magoa lá no fundo da alma e então mantive distância do fNet. Voltei ano passado no SSpirit com Fairy Tail e assim estou caminhando aos poucos pelo mundo FicWiriter.

Fora toda a situação da vida adulta imposta sobre si. É demasiadamente complicado. E então, me peguei pensando nessa situação e me surgiu essa loucura, hahaha.

Gente, pior coisa para um leitor viciado é esperar e principalmente ter coisas tão boasotimas para ler e... fodidamente abandonada. E tu relê e procura e relê e nunca vai saber.

T.r.i.s.t.e

Esse prólogo tem um pouco de mim mesma e como entrei nesse mundo, tudo ai foi veridico e um pouco mais que não citei, hehehe.

Menos ser investigadora e coisa e tal. Serei sincera: ainda to perdida e sem saber o que tá coteceno.

Desculpem-me pelos erros, pelo celular é uma mão sempre cega e espero que curtam essa nova aventura pela minha insanidade.

Seu comentário é importante para ver a aceitação e dar continuidade!

Kisus kisus


End file.
